Incendio provocado
by eltioRob95
Summary: La amistad de Ronnie anne y Lynn Loud se transforma en una rivalidad de odio que terminará en una pelea que incluye puños, patadas, y dolor físico, mucho dolor sobre todo, ignorando que una fuerza misteriosa está detrás de todo. (Fic para el concurso del grupo TLH en español.)


**Hola, decidí inscribirme en el concurso del grupo de TLH en español para ver que tan digno puedo ser de esto, a ver cómo me va con esto, deséenme** **suerte compas.**

* * *

 **Incendio provocado.**

Golpes , derechazos, y puñetazos, fue lo que más recibía, eran las únicas sensaciones de dolor absoluto que sentía en este exacto momento la deportista Lynn Loud Jr, ahora que su juicio le daba una pequeña libertad para pensar, pensó que tal vez no debería haber aceptado una pelea a puño limpio contra Ronnie anne Santiago, pero su orgullo y ego de atleta hizo que la subestimara, pero ella no iba a ceder ante Ronnie, ahora estaba en el medio del patio de la escuela, mojado, por la lluvia de hace unas horas, rodeado de estudiantes, algunos conocidos suyos, entre ellos Polly pain, alentando la pelea ¿Cómo rayos empezó esta disputa entre la "amada" de su hermanito albino y ella?

* * *

Una semana antes…

La atleta de la numerosa familia se bajaba de Vanzilla corriendo directo a la escuela, ella se separó de sus hermanas para dirigirse a su respectivo salón de clases, primero debía ir a su casillero y preparar sus cosas, puso la combinación y logró abrir, En el interior de su casillero estaba decorado con muchas fotos de ella con su equipo de tenis, con su equipo de futbol americano, otras fotos eran de ella y con sus trofeos, entre ellos , el más preciado que era de Kickboxing.

-Veo que alguien es muy orgullosa de si misma-

La Loud deportista se volteó para ver a una chica de piel medio morena, cabello atado, con sudadera púrpura puesta, pantaletas azul, con medias moradas largas.

-Oh hola Ronnie anne- saludó Lynn alegremente.

-¿qué haces aquí?-

\- mi casillero se encuentra del otro lado de este pasillo ¿nunca lo notaste?-

Lynn se asomó para ver detrás de la Santiago, efectivamente sus palabras eran ciertas, se preguntaba cómo no lo había notado antes.

-No pude evitar ver en tu casillero, debes estar bastante orgullosa de ti misma, eso sí es tener mucha autoestima-

Lynn llevó su mano por detrás.

-Jajaja, qué puedo decir, siempre estoy enfocada en la meta las 24 horas del día, hasta ahora eso siempre me ha ayudado-

-Ya veo, ojalá tuviera esa determinación tuya, oye Lynn ¿a ti no te molesta lo que alguien piense de ti?-

A Lynn le extraño la pregunta de la casi novia de Lincoln, pensó por un momento, pero sí, hubo momentos en que sus hermanas la trataban de poco femenina, era cuando ella tenía 6 años empezó a jugar con el balón en la casa o el patio . O cuando su equipo ganaba, los del equipo rival como desquite le tiraban insultos como "Marimacha" o "Lesbiana", sólo por el simple hecho de ser poco femenina o dedicarse a los deportes como lo haría un chico, en el mayor de los casos, pero ella aprendió a ignorar eso, Su padre no la había criado y entrenado para ser débil, sea de mente o de cuerpo, aún recordaba cuando el la inscribió en el campamento deportivo a sus 8 años de edad.

-No para nada, eso nunca tuvo relevancia para mi, los insultos no te lastimarían un tobillo como lo haría una mala caída ¿por qué lo preguntas?-

Ronnie anne, a pesar de tener un fuerte carácter, con su reputación de ser la niña más ruda de la escuela Royal Woods, en el fondo era una niña sentimental como cualquiera, en el fondo si sentía algo por Lincoln, pues siempre que el estaba cerca, se sentía cálida, aliviada de tenerlo cerca, aún le parecía imprudente ese beso que le dio el aquella vez que fue al frente de su casa a confrontar al peliblanco y que en respuesta lo golpeó dejando su ojo morado, no podía negar que le había gustado, reconoció que el chico cabello de nieve tenía agallas, ningún chico se había atrevido a darle un beso y él lo hizo, tomó la decisión hacerse su amiga, y trataría de molestarlo menos.

A veces una reputación ser la más ruda y agresiva tenía sus desventajas, ningún niño se acercaba a ella , o la evitaban, el mismo caso con las niñas, eso en cierto modo, la hacía sentir… triste, claro que no lo demostraba, no le gustaba verse débil ante nadie, ni siquiera con su familia, tal vez con su madre, pero fuera de eso, nadie, pero su amistad con Lincoln lo compensaba, ese día que el había dicho a sus amigos que prefería besar el suelo que a ella, ella sintió como todo su mundo se destrozaba ante ella, su corazón se sintió como vidrio atravesado por una piedra, lo cual era extraño, no se supone que las simples y crueles palabras de Lincoln la afectarían, pero así fue, por suerte Lincoln se lo compensó con otro beso en el restaurante Buffet franco mexicano jean juan, por ahora, no lo demostraría, pero apreciaba mucho a Lincoln y su amistad, se llevaba muy con Lynn también, incluso tuvo la loca idea de que sería una excelente cuñada de las demás Loud, incluso mejor que Lori.

-Bueno… la verdad es que…

"Brriiiiing!"

Ambas chicas levantaron la vista hacia la campana de la escuela que había sonado.

-Supongo que la charla la dejaremos para otra ocasión, nos vemos Ronnie-

-Lo mismo digo-

Ambas chicas se despidieron y se fueron hacia sus salones de clase, ninguna lo sabía, pero todo el tiempo que charlaron, un ser de origen desconocido los observaba oculto en uno de los casilleros.

-Vaya vaya ¿así que las tomboy son amigas? Nunca me lo había esperado, bueno, tal vez si, esto será más difícil de lo que pensé- se huele la axila.

-También necesitaré un desodorante nuevo-

Dicho esto, el espía misterioso tomó la forma de una sombra, salió del casillero y se desplazó por el suelo del pasillo de forma serpenteante, se dirigió al baño de la escuela, así podría conversar tranquilo, sacó de su bolsillo una Tablet para hablar con sus amigos.

-Chicos, descubrí una novedad, no creerán esto, Lynn y Ronnie anne sí se llevan bien, es más, parece que se entienden mucho, o sea que esto de hacerlas pelear va a ser más difícil-

-Pues vas a tener que hacerlo, o de otro modo nunca sabremos quien de las dos es la más fuerte-

-Bueno bueno mantengan la calma ¿quieren? No me estén j*diendo con sus pedidos, saben bien que me estoy jugando el pellejo con esto que voy a hacer, aunque yo también tengo un poco de curiosidad por saber quien es la más fuerte, así que supongo que no tendría nada de malo darles un empujón y ver.

-¿lo ves? Así se habla, queremos ver puños!-

-Y lo verán, lo mejor de todo es que yo lo veré en vivo y en directo jejeje-

Dicho esto se tranformó en sombra, rápidamente se desplazó hacia el aula donde se encontraba Lincoln Loud, la maestra Johnson explicaba sobre una materia llamada ciencias sociales, nadie notó su presencia, como el peliblanco estaba sentado al último, fue más fácil su acercamiento, se colocó detrás de él tomando la forma de la sombra del albino como camuflaje, esta tenía ojos verdes, se acercó a él y le susurró al oído:

-Pss Lincoln-

-Oh ¿Quién eres?-

-pues… soy tu conciencia, mira, tu amistad con Ronnie anne es muy sólida ¿no?-

-Si ¿por qué lo preguntas?-

-¿Ella aún siguió haciéndote bromas pesadas?-

-Emm bueno si, pero no demasiado.

-Pero a ti no te molesta para nada ¿cierto?

-No.

-Bueno, a ella le caes muy bien, incluso más desde que se besaron dos veces.

(sonrojado)

-Oye, no tienes que mencionar eso-

-Tengo que, por que supongo que a ella no le molestaría que tú se la cobraras-

-¿Cómo dices?

-Pues si amigo, sólo tienes que hacerle alguna broma pesada como, poner un pastel en su casillero o alguna estupidez como esa-

-Pero no sé como reaccionaría ella-

-Bah se reirá, después de todo lo verá solo como una inofensiva broma que merecía-

-¿tú lo crees?-

-Así es-

-Bien, lo haré a la hora del almuerzo , no hay problema-

-NOOOOO DEMO….em quiero decir, no Lincoln, creo que lo mejor sea que lo hagas ahora, es menos probable de que ella se acerque a su casillero para recoger su almuerzo.

-Bueno, si tú lo dices-

Lincoln levantó la mano llamando la atención de su maestra.

-Señorita Johnson ¿puedo ir al baño?-

-por supuesto Lincoln, no olvides tu pase-

Lincoln tomó el pase, y se fue corriendo al salón, pudo llevar su mochila sin que la maestra lo notará, sacó un plato de pastel, en el vertió espuma en él ¿Por qué tenía eso? por si a Luan se le acabaran los pasteles para bromas a sus compañeros, encontró el casillero de su amiga latina.

Por suerte se acordaba de la combinación de su casillero, se reía para sí mismo, su plan era presionar un muelle espiral metálico, colocar el pastel y luego cerrar el casillero, asi para cuando Ronnie la abriera el pastel saltara a su rostro, al parecer nadie pasaba por el pasillo y le prestaba atención, pero de repente…

-¡LINCOLN!-

-Aaaah!- soltó el pastel del susto.

-No me mates- suplicó, levantó su mirada para ver de frente a su hermana Lynn.

-Oh eres tú, Lynn-

-¿Qué estabas tratando de hacer?- preguntó ella inquisitiva.

-Nada *suspiro* intentaba hacerle una broma inofensiva a Ronnie anne, eso es todo-

-¿Es todo? ¿¡es todo!?-

Lo tomó de los hombros.

-¿¡que no sabes como se pondría ella!?-

El se soltó de su agarre.

-cálmate Lynn ¿crees que no lo pensé? Te recuerdo que ella también me ha hecho bromas-

-Lincoln, ella lo hacía por que no le caias bien en un principio, tú no te das cuenta, pero en el fondo ella es alguien muy sentimental-

-¿ tu cómo lo sabes?-

-Me dí cuenta con sólo mirarla, además, yo también se lo que se siente no poder expresar tus sentimientos sin temer que te lastimen, no hagas esa broma, se enfadará , si, pero quien sabe lo que pensará pero… ella no se lo merece Lincoln ¿entiendes?-

-Vaya Lynn, yo… no lo había visto así ¿enserio te sientes así?-

-Si, hermano, disculpa si a veces soy algo dura e insensible contigo la mayor parte del tiempo.

-No hay problema Lynn-

Ambos hermanos se sonrieron y se abrazaron, la campana suena dando inicio a la hora del almuerzo.

-Debo ir por mi almuerzo.

-Yo también, nos vemos Linc -

Ambos Loud se dirigieron a sus casilleros, no notaron que de uno de los casilleros al lado del de Ronnie anne, Salía una mano sosteniendo lo que parecía ser una grabadora.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAAAAAAAA WOHOO!-

Las horas de clase habían pasado, la campana de la salida de clases había sonado, para alegría de todos los estudiantes, todos guardaban sus útiles dentro de la mochila, la chica pelirroja conocida por ser de las más lindas junto con Cookie, Cristina decidió usar el baño de niñas antes de retirarse a su hogar.

Al entrar al baño, le pareció algo extraño que las luces se encontraran apagadas, no le dio mucha importancia, entró al baño, al terminar de hacer sus necesidades, salió a lavarse las manos, grande fue su sorpresa al ver a través del espejo una sombra pasando a toda velocidad detrás suyo.

Rapidamente con su mano agarrada a su pecho, jadeando y temblando, se dio vuelta hacia las puertas del baño, todas abiertas, no había nada ni nadie.

"Debo dejar de ver tantas películas en la noche" pensó ella, al voltearse al espejo, abrió grande los ojos ,las pupilas de sus globos oculares se tornaron más pequeñas, su reflejo no estaba, en su lugar, se encontraba una silueta oscura con ojos brillosos, intentó gritar, pero del espejo emergió una mano y tocó la frente de cristina, sus ojos se tornaron verdes de iris rojas. La niña dejó de gritar y se calmó, sin embargo, se veía con la mirada perdida, y la boca abierta, como una completa zombie.

-Cristina, no te asustes, seguro puedes oírme, y ahora te estás preguntando por qué demonios no puedes mover ni un centímetro de tu cuerpo, bueno, eso es por que ahora estás bajo hipnosis, sólo tuve que tocar tu frente para lograrlo, ahora harás lo que diga, eso es lo más genial de la hipnosis, no es mucho lo que vas a hacer, sólo tienes que hacer esto por mi, verás hay cierta chica deportista y otra que el presidente aún no deporta Jajaja-

Ronnie anne se dirigía a su casillero para recoger sus cosas, al ver que tenía todo listo, estaba a punto de irse , cuando una voz femenina le habló.

-Hey Ronnie…

La chica latina se volteó hacia la dueña de la voz con la ceja levantada.

-Oh, sólo eres tú cristina ¿qué quieres? que sea rápido.

No es que tuviera algo contra cristina, pero a Ronnie anne no le caía bien esa niña, le desagradaba esa imagen de niña bien portada, quizás era por el hecho de que ella era la crush de Lincoln, cosa que se reveló en toda la escuela cuando Lincoln subió aquel video. Cristina fue al grano.

-Sabes, normalmente no me gusta meterme en asuntos ajenos, pero creo que tienes que saberlo, No le agradas mucho a la hermana de Lincoln-

-¿Cuál de todas? Lame-o tiene muchas hermanas-

-Me refiero a la atleta, Lynn Loud, a ella no le caes bien-

Lejos de asombrarse, La chica Latina llevó su mano a su estómago y estalló a carcajadas, pensando que la pelirroja intentaba tomarle el pelo.

-JAJAJA ¿Lynn Loud dijiste? Por favor , es imposible que ella piense eso de ni, puede que no seamos precisamente amigas, pero nos llevamos muy bien, después de todo , es casi como yo-

-Créeme Ronnie, yo tampoco lo hubiera creído, pero es verdad, es más, incluso me atreví a grabarlo, sé que no debí hacerlo, pero… escúchalo-

Cristina reveló una pequeña grabadora, apretó el pequeño botón rojo, y la grabación empezó a reproducirse, claramente esa voz era la de Lynn.

"No se lo merece, Lincoln no se merece a una chica como Ronnie anne, es demasiado ruda, golpeadora, chica ordinaria, bruta, sobre todo cobarde, teme demostrar sus sentimientos y la lastimen, llama a mi hermano patético, pero ella no se mira al espejo, Ronnie anne es una burla, es todo menos decente"

Ronnie se quedó boquiabierta, nunca pensó que Lynn pensaba eso de ella ¿pero quien se creía la idiota? Si ,es la hermana de Lincoln, pero eso no le da derecho a decidir quien puede estar con su hermano y quien no, además de falsa, era una maldita hipócrita, le molesta que ella golpee a Lincoln (de broma) cuando ella lo lastima o lo obliga físicamente a practicar su tonto Kickboxing con ella.

Golpeó su casillero con fuerza, haciendo que los demás casilleros se estremezcan, enojada, indignada por lo que se acababa de enterar, pero más que nada enojada, Ronnie anne se fue caminando hacia la salida de la escuela, sin despedirse ni decirle nada a Cristina.

-De nada!- exclamó la pelirroja antes de sonreír con malicia, su sombra tomó la forma de la misteriosa silueta con ojos verdes.

-JEJEJE-

A la mañana siguiente, en la escuela, Lynn se encontraba guardando unas pelotas de tenis y de beisbol en su casillero, al cerrarlo, se encuentra con Ronnie anne afirmada con una ceja levantada, cosa que extraño a la Loud deportiva.

-Sabes Lynn? Me entere de lo que dijiste ayer sobre mi-

Lynn loud quedó asombrada, cosa que enojó más a Ronnie.

-¿Lo sabes? ¿q-quien te lo dijo?-

-Quien me lo haya dicho no importa, eres una maldita víbora, Lynn-

La atlética se molestó por ese insulto.

-¿Por qué me dices así?-

-Con que crees que no soy mejor opción para tu hermano ¿enserio piensas que lo trato mal? ¿¡te has visto en un maldito espejo!?- sonaba más molesta que nunca.

-Yo nunca dije…-

-¡CIERRA LA BOCA! ¡Estoy hablando, maldita hipócrita!-

Un nervio apareció en la frente de Lynn.

-¿¡Hipócrita!?-

le dió un fuerte empujón a Ronnie, por suerte, Ronnie lo resistió y no cayó al suelo, sin embargo, ella se enfureció ante esa reacción de su ahora examiga.

-¡Se necesita más que un simple empujón para derribar a esta chica!-

Estaban a punto a trenzarse a golpes, pero el director quien pasaba por ahí, las miró de forma inquisitiva, ambas se colocaron el brazo en el hombro de la otra, fingiendo una sonrisa forzada, la campana sonó , señal de que debían ir a su salón de clase, una vez que nadie les prestó atención , se alejaron bruscamente.

-Esto no se acaba-

-Pero Ronnie…-

Lynn intentó hablar con ella, pero la chica Santiago ya se había alejado, dio un suspiro, tomo sus cosas de su casillero y se fue a clases, en la hora del almuerzo, Lynn intentó buscar a Ronnie anne para intentar saber por qué estaba enojada, no lo entendía, si ayer habían hablado, y de algún modo supo que evitó que Lincoln le jugara una broma ¿se enojó por que quería recibir el pastelazo de parte de su hermano? No tenía sentido ahora que lo pensaba, debía pedirle una explicación, la buscó, y la siguió buscando, pero jamás la encontró.

A la vuelta del escuela…

Ronnie anne entró sin saludar a su hermano Bobby, cosa que extrañó a su hermano mayor, pero lo dejó pasar, además de que un nuevo mensaje de Lori lo distrajo, ya en su habitación, arrojó su mochila a un lado, de debajo de su cama, sacó un enorme libro, sopló fuerte para despejar el polvo de la cubierta.

-Me alegra volver a verte viejo amigo-

Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en su rostro.

"Libro de bromas pesadas y venganzas humillantes"

De este mismo Libro sacó las ideas de las bromas que se las hacía a Lincoln, cuando aún no eran amigos que se gustan, ahora tenía pensado hacérsela a otra persona que en verdad lo merecía.

-Prepárate Lynn Loud Jr-

Y así empezaba esta disputa entre la chica bravucona y la chica tenaz y deportiva.

En el siguiente día del almuerzo, luego de su calentamiento en el salón de educación física, Lynn se dirigió a su casillero, al abrirlo, para su sorpresa, un chorro de pintura azul se disparó contra su cara, al gritar se tragó parte de la pintura, con el rostro azulado al igual que la mitad de su camisa deportiva. Todos se empezaron a reírse de ella y tomarle fotos, ella en respuesta les gruñó como una fiera, provocando que los estudiantes desviaran la mirada, y otros huyeran.

-¿¡quien fue el simpático!?- gritó ella furiosa, rápidamente observó a Ronnie anne cerrar su casillero, sin dejar de observarla con un rostro de satisfacción mientras se marchaba.

Lynn comenzó a mirarla con desprecio.

-Oooh, así que quieres jugar rudo ¿eh? No sé que mosca te picó Ronnie anne, pero ambas podemos participar en este round-

En la casa Loud…

Una vez en su habitación, Lynn dejó su mochila y su bate aún lado para dirigirse a la última habitación del lado derecho del baño de la casa.

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Lucy quien leía un libro desde su cama.

-No es tu asunto-

Al llegar a su destino, encontró a la persona a quien quería ver , Una experta en el arte de las bromas.

-Luan, necesito de tu sabiduría, alguien me jugó una broma pesada en la escuela-

Sentada en su silla giratoria, Luan se dio vuelta hacia Lynn, la comediante tenía puesto un sombrero de bufón, y tenía al señor cocos a su lado.

-Oh ¿de verdad? Se puede saber de quien se trata-

Lynn era perfectamente de que a Luan le caia muy bien Ronnie anne, decidió no revelar que de ella se trataba todo.

-todo lo que tienes que saber es que una persona se atrevió a jugarme una broma y lo pagará con creces! ¿qué puedes ofrecerme?-

-Viniste con la persona correcta Lynn ,claro que te ayudaré hermana-

Luan extendió su mano, Lynn tomó su mano pero de inmediato la soltó al sentir una fuerte descarga eléctrica.

-Jajaja caíste, muy bien, ven, te mostraré lo último en bromas-

Al día siguiente, en la escuela, los primeros minutos de la hora del almuerzo, Ronnie fue a recoger su almuerzo que se encontraba guardado en su casillero, lo que no se esperó al abrirlo era recibir tres pastelazos en la cara, a diferencia de Lynn, pocos se atrevieron a reírse, La chica Santiago se limpió el rostro, ya sabía quien lo había hecho, observó a Lynn enseñándole la lengua y un guiño de ojo, Ronnie se puso literalmente roja de la furia.

Ninguna era consciente de que una presencia no humana observaba el conflicto, lo disfrutaba y se mataba a carcajadas.

En el transcurso de los días, el conflicto de Ronnie anne Santiago y Lynn Marie Loud Jr pasó de ser de odio a odio y rivalidad pura, las bromas se hacían cada vez más agresivas, a veces cuando la deportista abría su casillero era sepultada por una montaña de basura, Con Ronnie anne casi siempre de su casillero salían las mascotas de Lana a atacarla (mapaches y serpientes en su mayoría)

En clases de educación Física, cuando a Lynn le tocaba competir carreras con Ronnie anne, la latina siempre aprovechaba para atarle las agujetas de sus zapatos. Días posteriores, Lynn se aventuró a bajarle el short y correr, eso iba a tener una represalia enorme hacia la Loud deportista. Lincoln y Lola realmente estaban preocupados hacia donde habían llegado las cosas.

Un día, la presencia que inició el conflicto entre las dos chicas, quiso darles un empujón más, aprovechando que no había muchas personas en el pasillo, pasó a toda velocidad detrás de Ronnie y de Lynn, y les dio un zape por sus cabezas, La Santiago pensando que era Lynn y La Loud pensando que fue Ronnie, se dieron vuelta para encararse con desprecio y gritaron:

-¡Se acabó! ¡Es todo!-

Se trenzaron a golpes formando una bola de humo, mientras los demás estudiantes las alentaban.

-¡Pelea! ¡pelea! ¡pelea!-

No pasó mucho para llegara el director y las mandara a llamar a su oficina, ambas tuvieron un día de suspensión, ninguna quiso hablar de su altercado de la escuela en sus respectivas casas.

En el día después de la ausencia de las dos niñas de reconocida reputación, los rumores de la pequeña pelea ya no era el tema del día, como lo fue ayer.

Cristina se encontraba hablando con Cookie y Brownie, sin ningún recuerdo del extraño suceso de hace unos días, hasta que sintió una voz hablarle al oído.

-Cristiiina, es hora de hacer tu trabajo, pues llevar a Cookie- los ojos de la niña pelirroja nuevamente se tornaron verdes y tocó en la frente a Cookie quedando bajo el efecto de la hipnosis también.

La sombra les ordenó que vayan al baño de niñas a fingir una conversación, aprovechando que Ronnie anne se encontraba allí, una vez en el lugar, Cristina y Cookie hipnotizadas fingieron estar hablando entre ellas, Ronnie quien se encontraba sentada en el inodoro del baño pensativo las sintió venir.

-¿Sabes Cookie? ¿Qué es lo que me parece extraño de esta nueva rivalidad entre la chica Santiago y la chica Loud?-

Ronnie prestó atención y pegó su oído en la puerta ¿Qué era lo que ese par de chismosas hablaban?.

-No sé ¿a que te refieres cristina?-

-Que si Ronnie anne se cree tan valiente por qué no reta a Lynn a una pelea y así si gana, demostraría ser mucho más fuerte que ella, Lynn podría pensar que Ronnie es una miedosa y alardear por ello-

Por supuesto, por qué no lo había pensado, bueno, ya se habían peleado, hubiera ganado de no ser por la interrupción del director, ahora Ronnie tenía todo claro, Lynn seguramente en este momento estaría diciéndole a sus compañeras de práctica sobre lo cobarde que era Ronnie por no atreverse a retarla.

-Esa maldita- se dijo para sí misma.

Abrió la puerta con fuerza, sorprendiendo a Cristina y a Cookie.

-¿¡Con que eso piensa!? Yo le mostraré quien es la cobarde, yo le mostraré quien es la miedosa, yo le demostraré quien es la débil!-

Se marchó del baño, ignorando que Cristina y Cookie le brillaban los ojos mientras sonreían con maldad, las misma mano que hipnotizó a la niña pelirroja emergió del espejo del baño.

-Bueno pequeñas, gracias por su colaboración-

Con un chasquido, la hipnosis se esfumó, Cristina y Cookie habían regresado a la normalidad.

-Eh…¿qué pasó?-

-¿Cómo llegamos aquí?-

Ronnie fue a encarar a Lynn en la cafetería, ella la retó a ir a pelear en el patio, donde ningún maestro o director interrumpiría, Lynn sin problema aceptó pelear, ambas caminaron en dirección hacia fuera de la escuela, Para preocupación de Lincoln, por la seguridad de ambas, no sabía como terminaría esto, Los rumores de la pelea pasaron a oídos de todos los estudiantes, la mayoría salió a presenciar la contienda.

Ninguna persona lo notó, pero una sombra se desplazó por el suelo del patio hasta subir a la rama de un árbol, tomó forma de una silueta oscura para observar mejor la pelea, una vez afuera ambas apretaron los puños con sólo mirarse. Sin mover su semblante Ronnie habló:

-¿estás preparada?-

-Yo nací preparada-

-Como sea- respondió de manera cortante.

-YAAAAAAHH!

-AAAHHHH!

Ronnie empezó con una lluvia de puños, Lynn las esquivaba con cierta dificultad, gracias a sus reflejos, detuvo el puño de la chica Santiago, Ronnie la sorprendió con una patada en el pecho que alejó a la deportista unos diez metros de ella, con sus manos en el pecho a causa del dolor de la patada, Lynn la miró asombrada, mientras que Ronnie sonrió confiada.

Lynn se enfadó y corrió hacia Ronnie, ella intentó darle un puñetazo en la cara, lo que no se esperó fue que Lynn en el último segundo lo esquivara y le propinara un cabezazo, Ronnie anne retrocedió unos pasos con sus manos en la cara, Lynn sonrió al ver que pudo dejarle una rasgadura en la frente.

El publico reaccionó.

-Ooooooohhh!-

Lincoln intervino entre ellas, no podía soportar ver a dos personas importantes en su vida, pelearse entre sí.

-¡Lynn, Ronnie anne! ¡detenganse! ¡esta no es forma de resolver sus…!-

-¡No te metas Lincoln!- gritaron al unisono y empujaron al peliblanco alejándolo a diez metros de ellas.

Minutos después, el cielo se oscureció, nubes negras y grises se hicieron presentes en el cielo, se oye notable el sonido de un trueno , empezó a llover, a las contrincantes no les importó el cambio de clima, ambas estaban concentradas en acabar con la otra.

Los expectadores decidieron observar el resto de la pelea desde el techo de la escuela, ambas chicas se imaginaron a si mismas como boxeadoras. Con esa mirada de determinación en las dos, era obvio que ninguna cedería. Ni las gotas de lluvia adornando sus rostros las perturbaba.

Lynn intentó noquearla con múltiples patadas, esta vez sin medir su fuerza, pero Ronnie anne era bastante hábil esquivando, esta chica tiene buenos reflejos, pensaba Lynn, sin duda Ronnie sería buena protectora de su hermana, en caso que ella no siempre pueda cuidarlo. Pero ahora deseaba darle una lección que por más ruda que ella sea nadie se mete con Lynn Loud Jr.

Lynn se arrojó hacia Ronnie en otro intento de vencerla, tenía una estrategia, intentar engañarla, Lynn fingió lanzar un derechazo que Ronnie vió venir, en el último segundo el derechazo se alejó, y con el izquierdo logró golpearla en el rostro, aprovechando los segundos, Lynn le propinaba una lluvia de puñetazos en la cara, con cada golpe, la chica Santiago literalmente se enrojeció de ira. Pero sin perder la concentración, ignorando los relámpagos, ambas se dañaban con cada golpe, pero ninguna de las dos parecía ceder.

(Relámpago)

El Golpe de Ronnie logra arrancarle un diente a Lynn.

(Truenos.)

Una patada bien ejecutada de Lynn le provoca un sangrado de nariz a la latina.

(rayos)

Todos los expectadores observaron asombrados, los minutos fueron eternos, nadie se esperaba el resultado, todas las apuestas de que Lynn ganaría o de que Ronnie anne ganaría (la mayoría apostó por ella.) fueron en vano, la lluvia cesó, las nubes se dispersaron dando paso a la luz del sol.

Lynn y Ronnie anne quedaron casi insconcientes en el suelo, adoloridas, jadeantes, y cansadas, más que nada cansadas, pelearon con todas sus energías, pero ninguna ganó, Ronnie anne quedó con algunas rasgaduras en sus brazos y rostro, estaba sin su sudadera púrpura, sin sudadera, revelando una camisa blanca sin mangas, su nariz aún tenia algo de sangre, con un ojo morado en el lado derecho, Lynn tenía sangre alrededor de su boca, Ronnie le había volado un par de dientes, al igual que ella también tenía un ojo morado pero en el lado izquierdo, con algunas rasgaduras en el rostro, a diferencia de cualquier pelea de niñas, estas dos gladiadoras en ningún momento recurrieron a jalarse del pelo o arañarse, pelearon a puño limpio, bastante admirable. Ronnie quien aún jadeaba, habló:

-Sólo admite que yo te gané Loud-

-No, jamás, ambas peleamos con todo hasta el cansancio, dejémoslo en empate ¿quieres?-

-¡Pero yo no quiero un empate!¡eso es peor que una derrota!-

-Dímelo a mi tonta-

-¡Bien chicos, ya vámonos! ¡nadie ganó hoy!- decía Chandler quien organizó las apuestas, el había apostado por Ronnie anne, se encontraba molesto. Todos los demás simplemente se fueron a clases decepcionados. A lo lejos Lincoln observaba a las dos chicas que más quería en el mundo, escuchó una reconocida voz dirigida hacia él.

-Es un paisaje deprimente ¿verdad?-

Lincoln se volteó hacia su pequeña hermanita rubia.

-Lola ¿qué haces aquí?-

-Siempre estoy al tanto de los chismes aquí en la escuela, cuando escuché de la pelea de Lynn con Ronnie anne, no quise creerlo hasta salir y comprobarlo por mi misma-

-Quería evitar esto y fracasé, soy un pésimo hermano, y un pésimo casi novio-

Lola se compadeció de su hermanito y toco su hombro en señal de consuelo.

-No es tu culpa, Lincoln-

Una risa y unas hojas caídas desde el árbol llaman la atención de ambos hermanos, levantaron la vista y lo que vieron los dejó sin aliento, una silueta oscura se reía a carcajadas sobre la rama de aquel árbol, Lola iba a gritar pero Lincoln rápidamente le tapó la boca para no llamar su atención, el albino se preguntaba qué era esa cosa ¿un fantasma tal vez? No, los fantasmas no eran negros, ni parecían sombras, según Lucy, esto era algo más, Mientras más se reía la silueta negra tomaba forma humana, Lincoln y Lola abrieron los ojos con sorpresa, no creían que lo volverían a ver de nuevo, pero ahí estaba, camisa celeste mangas cortas, pantalón blanco corto, cabello negro, zapatos negros con una franja blanca, riendo como un estúpido.

-¡La huevada cuántica AJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!- el chico en el árbol le habló a su Tablet, quien tenía unos seis contactos por videochat.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Les dije que las muy piolas terminarían en empate :D-

"No puedo creer que tenías razón ¡Pinche Rob! ¡sí que te la juegas!" decía uno de los contactos ligeramente molesto.

-Si me la juego, conocés el dicho vos "el que no arriesga no gana" jejeje preparen su dinero perras cuando salga de acá-

"Me sorprende que hayas logrado que Ronnie y Lynn se pelearan, no sabía que se llevaban bien, jamás lo vi en la serie"

Ese comentario llamó la atención de Lincoln y Lola ¿Rob causó la disputa? ¿sólo por que quería ganar dinero? ¿por una tonta apuesta? El peliblanco y la princesa no podrían estar más molestos con Rob.

-Eso es lo bueno de poder entrar en dimensiones de tus series favoritas wey, pero siendo sincero, ya también me sorprendí que fueran amigas, cuando creí que Taquitos y burritos sólo charlaba con la Lorena (Lori) y el gasparín (Lincoln) , y ustedes idiotas decían que Lynn o Ronnie podrían ganar, yo decía que sería un empate y tuve razón, por primera vez en 1000 pinches años tuve razón! :D y sólo tuve grabar algunas palabras de Lynn y editarlas para que taquitos y burritos creyera que en verdad la tabla deportiva hablaba mal de ella a sus espaldas AGAGAGAGA XD-

 _(Flashback)_

 _Rob en su forma de sombra grababa todas las frases de Lynn para obtener material , editarlo y sembrar la discordia entre ambas chicas._

 _Una bravucona lastimada y atemorizada huyendo de Lynn._

 _Lynn= **Chica ordinaria, Bruta, sobre todo cobarde!**_

 _Conversando con Polly pain._

 _-Y es por eso que mi vecina no quiere abrirse con su pareja-_

 _-Pobre, **teme demostrar sus sentimientos y la lastimen** \- opinó Lynn._

 _\- ah y cierta compañera de entrenamiento dice que eres poco femenina-_

 _-Criticona, **Pero si ella no se mira al espejo** -_

 _-que tanto se llevan Ronnie y tu hermano?-_

 _-Bien, pero **ella aún llama patético a mi hermano** , pero estoy segura de que se lo dice de cariño-_

 _Luan charlando con Lynn sobre una película que parodia a otra._

 _-Jaja, **es una burla, esa película es todo menos decente** \- opinó la deportista._

 _Lynn convenciendo a Lincoln de no hacerle la broma a Ronnie._

 _-ella **No se lo merece, una chica como Ronnie anne** , no se merece eso-_

 _(Fin del flashback)_

-Y así es como conseguí las grabaciones y las edité, JAJA Lynn Lunática tiene que elegir sus palabras con cuidado cuando habla jajaja, ahora ya saben que ninguna gana si pelearan , dejando de lado los fics, tienen la misma fuerza, resistencia, orgullo y tenacidad, y eso que no son mujeres saiyajines del universo 6, JUA JUA JUAAA- se mofaba el chico interdimensional ignorando que era claramente escuchado.

Lincoln y Lola estaban sumamente molestos con Rob , las ganas de bajarlo del árbol y darle un escarmiento no serviría de mucho, el se escaparía.

-que mal que no tengamos una grabadora- decía Lincoln suspirando.

-De hecho Linc…- Lola reveló un micrófono pequeño en la punta de su tiara , ella sonrió maliciosamente. El pasó su mano en su cabeza.

-Esa es mi hermanita-

-No me despeines!-

Ronnie y Lynn todavía no se ponían de pie, aún no habían recuperado energía suficiente para poder moverse, eso no les impidió discutir.

-Yo gané-

-No, yo gané-

-No, yo gané-

-Lincoln me quiere-

-Yo soy su hermana, asi que me quiere más-

-víbora-

-rata-

-pegas y lanzas como niña-

-es por que soy niña-

-piedra-

-papel-

-rayos-

-Chicas- habló Lincoln.

-¿qué quieres Lincoln?- dijeron molestas.

-Creo que deben escuchar esto- dijo Lola reproduciendo una grabadora.

Mientras tanto Rob se seguía regocijando en la rama del árbol, su teoría del empate fue acertada, aunque tuvo que arruinar la amistad entre Ronnie y Lynn, al menos ganaría todo el dinero que le apostaron sus amigos del fandom de TLH en su dimensión.

-Bueno, chicos será mejor que me pegue el raje antes de que…-

"PTTT!"

(Pelotazo en la cara)

-AAAHHHH!-

El zoquete impactó de cara contra suelo, de forma caricaturesca despegó su rostro del suelo, con las manos en la cabeza, observó a su alrededor para ver quien había sido.

-Ahhhh, la c*ncha de mi prima ¿Quién fue el hijo de *ta?-

Dos sombras se cernían sobre él, Lynn y Ronnie anne estaban observando con mirada seria.

"Uy"

-Jejeje Hooola chicas, qué pasa, andaba de paso por acá y ví su bardo y… y… no resistí quedarme a ver-

-No te molestes en mentir para salvarte, lo sabemos todo-

-¿Qué? Pero cómo…?-

Se asomó para ver a Lincoln y Lola detrás de ellas, Lola le enseñaba la grabadora mientras sonreía maliciosamente y asentía. Rob abrió grande los ojos, mientras que Ronnie anne tronaba sus nudillos, Lynn hacía lo mismo con su cuello, ahora sí estaba en serios problemas, ni los santos lo salvarían de esta.

-Oooh no-

-Oooh si- respondían ambas chicas con una sonrísa casi malvada.

Y fue en ese momento que Rob sintió el verdadero terror, ya había sido golpeado por Ronnie anne anteriormente, y Lynn le había roto algunas partes del cuerpo en sus prácticas con ella, pero una paliza de ambas al mismo tiempo sería un dolor jodidamente extremo, inimaginable, un infierno que nadie desearía sentir. Nerviosamente sonrió.

-Chi-chicas es- estoy seguro de que podemos discutirlo-

Al notar la mirada homicida de Ronnie y Lynn hacia él, era una clara señal de que tenían sed de sangre, estaban furiosas, necesitaban desahogarse, y él fue causante de todo el conflicto, le romperían todo lo que se llama cara, brazos, piernas, y costillas, intentó transformarse en sombra y escapar, pero no pudo, él sabía los motivos.

"Carajo, cierto que mis poderes no funcionan si me da el cagazo (miedo)"

Viendo que no había escapatoria, el hipertarado se cubrió el rostro y gritó:

-Esto me dolerá un chingo! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!-

La Loud y la Santiago se abalanzaron sobre Rob formando una bola de humo, las patadas y golpes de ambas chicas se sentían como manoplas. La paliza fue tan brutal que Lincoln cerró los ojos y volteó, Lola en cambio, se deleitaba mientras se comía un caramelo.

-¡Ay mis bolas! ¡Ay mi columna! ¡Ay mi cabeza! ¡Ay mi milanesa!-

Luego de la madriza, la dos chicas se alejaron de Rob con satisfacción en sus caras, sacudiéndose las manos.

-Perdonado Rob- dijeron al unísono.

-Gracias chicas- respondió Rob adolorido.

-Aaahg la p*ta que lo parió-

A la salida de la escuela, Ronnie anne decidió a acompañar a Lynn hasta la casa Loud, antes de que llegaran a destino. Ronnie anne habló.

-Oye Lynn, lamento mucho todo lo que te hice y dije, actúe como una bestia, no debí dejar influenciarme por mi enojo, mi necedad y las trampas de Rob-

-Descuida Ronnie, yo también actué como una idiota, debí tratar de explicarte y aclararte todo el malentendido, no dejarme llevar por mi ira y mi tonto ego-

-Entonces ¿todo está en paz?-

-Todo en paz, chica-

-Bien, pero yo si que te ganaría en una pelea- afirmó la latina.

-Hmm eso aún está en veremos-

Ambas rieron y chocaron puños.

-Nos vemos, Lynn-

-Nos vemos, Ronnie anne-

FIN.

* * *

 **Jaja bien, espero que les haya gustado y se hayan divertido con este Fic, la verdad creo que si ambas pelearan en la serie, ninguna ganaría, ambas son orgullosas y tenaces, la razón por la que Lincoln no tuvo mucha participación en este fic es por que así lo requiere en el concurso.**

 **Este fic es de mucho tiempo después del fic "Un chico , diez chicas y Rob" ya que aqui Rob ya tiene sus poderes un poco más desarrollados, como convertirse en sombra e hipnotizar personas, espero que se hayan divertido con algunas escenas aquí. Deséenme suerte, ojalá gane con esto.**


End file.
